Wrong Move
by elvander72
Summary: Harry is found Guilty at his trial at the start of what would have been his 5th year at Hogwarts. As a result he is exiled from Great Britain. Possibly the wrong move on their part. One Shot at this time


**I Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I am not female so can't even pretend.**

**This story has been on my mind for a while and finally decided it wanted to be written. So much so that it refused to let me draft anything for my other stories until this one was written. Well, they are all getting posted tonight so see how you like them.**

**Courtroom 10 - Ministry of Magic**

Harry looked around the courtroom at everyone looking down at him. Not only had Fudge changed the location of his hearing for underage magic, but he had changed the time as well moving it forward two hours. Luckily he was already here to try and see the head of the DMLE before his hearing otherwise he would have missed it altogether.

Looking around he wondered if they knew just how much they were about to screw themselves over. After the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament and before being shipped back to his oh so loving relatives he had managed to get in touch with the Goblins to confirm his status in the Wizarding world and the Magical one. Contrary to the popular belief of the wizards, they were not one and the same. It turns out when you make someone compete in an event deemed only for of age contestants, then you are declaring that they are of age. Funnily enough, none of the corresponding paperwork to finalise this made it to Harry at the school. The Goblins were most upset when they heard about this. They had provided him with a multi-use Portkey for when he returned to Privet Dr so that he could meet with them to go over his accounts and sort the last 15 years of transactions out.

Imagine Harry's surprise to find out that he had more than just his trust vault. Not only that but he had majority shares in quite a few businesses in the Wizarding world. Including the Daily Prophet. Between his accounts he held 75% of the shares for the paper.

Harry just wished that Sirius was here to see what was about to happen. He had been sold out during Harrys fourth year. He still hadn't identified who had turned him in but he had his suspicions. If they were proven true, then a certain red head was in for a rude shock once this was all over.

Harrys thoughts were interrupted by the Minister banging his gavel to bring the court back to order.

"Harry James Potter, we the Wizengamot have reached a unanimous verdict. We hereby find you guilty of underage magic and breaching the Statute of Secrecy by using magic in the presence of a muggle. You will have your wand snapped and be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Furthermore, you will be banished from Great Britain for the rest of your natural life with no chance of returning." Fudge stated with a look of glee on his face.

If he was expecting Harry to break down, he was severely disappointed. All Harry did was look around the room at all the members looking at him. By the looks on all of their faces they thought they had won something here. The Dark Faction were ecstatic as it got him out of the way so he couldn't interfere with their masters plans. The lights and neutrals were happy as they thought they had gotten some concessions from the Darks and the Minister to vote his way. The whole process was rigged from the start with Harry being guilty before he even entered the room.

"So this is a Unanimous decision by all present?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I already said that boy." Replied Fudge.

"Ok," replied Harry "I just wanted to make sure before I begin. As I have not been allowed to make any statements in my defence at all during this process I feel I should be allowed to have my say now before my Banishment comes into effect once I leave this room."

Looking around the room Fudge got a consensus. "Very Well boy but hurry up. We have more important things to discuss than anything you have to say"

"Very Well Minister, but first I have a question for the scribe. Who voted for the seat of Potter and Black? For this to be a unanimous decision then someone had to vote those seats and I would like to know who" asked Harry.

Looking at the register the scribe looked to the Minister for approval before replying.

"For the house of Black, Lucius Malfoy has voted as his wife is a Black and the only one currently alive and not in prison. For the house of Potter, Amos Diggory voted based on Proxy being awarded to him by your Magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore"

"Outstanding. Amos Diggory and Lucius Malfoy could you please stand?" asked Harry looking up to the tiers for the two men in question.

Once both men had stood up Harry continued "I hope you both like living without Magic"

That one statement saw pandemonium within the chamber. Everyone was shouting at him demanding an explanation for his statement, while the two men in question went suddenly pale.

Releasing a cannon blast from his wand, the Minister was able to regain control of proceedings.

"Explain your statement please Mr Potter. Why would these two upstanding citizens be in danger of loosing their magic based on your say so?"

"I will explain by asking another question Minister. What is the oath undertaken by all sitting in Proxy for any seat on the Wizengamot?" replied Harry.

Fudge looked over at the Scribe questioningly

The scribe paled as he realised where Harry was going with his question.

"The person sitting in Proxy has to swear to uphold the honor of the house he is representing and to not work against the current Lord of the house he is proxy for. The oath is on their Magic." Stated the scribe.

Fudge looked at Harry "I still fail to see the problem here Potter. These is no current Lord for either of those houses so they have in no way breached their oath by their votes. Although you are the Heir of House Potter, Lucius' son Draco is the Heir to House Black and will take the Lordship once he is of age there is no conflict here."

At this statement Harry smirked. Those that knew James Potter thought they were looking at a reincarnation as it was the look he used to wear just before he pulled of something major.

"Tell me Minister, what happens when you force a minor to compete in a competition meant only for those who are Of Age? What happens when you try a minor in front of the entire Wizengamot, which should only take place for Adults I might add. Minors go to a tribunal? I will tell you what happens Minister, you effectively declare in the eyes of Magic that you consider said Minor to be an Adult, thus emancipating him. And what happens Minister when you emancipate the Heir to not one but two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses?"

At this Fudge, along with the two standing members, went pale as a sheet. If what Harry said was true then Fudge had just exiled the Lord of two Most Ancient and Most Noble houses. This would be a catastrophe on the political front.

Amos Diggory and Lucius Malfoy both lost the ability to stand as the importance of Harry's questions registered with them both. If Harry was the lord of two houses, one being Potter, then it was obvious what his second house was.

"When I got in touch with the Goblins after the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament to confirm my assumptions, I was most concerned to find out that they had been trying to contact me for most of the year. It turns out that as soon as I competed in the first task, I was declared an Adult. They wanted me to come in and claim my titles. For some reason it appears that their mail was being intercepted." Harry said while looking around the chamber. Some of the sitting lords were starting to look a little ill as some of the ramifications of what Harry was saying started to sink in.

"Hem Hem, are you accusing the Ministry of trying to intercept your mail Mr Potter?" asked a toad like woman in pink sitting next to the Minister. "And what do you mean you are the lord of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses? You are only Lord Potter when you reach Seventeen and nothing else"

"That is where you are wrong," stated Harry. "You see last year you all made a big song and dance about finally having recaptured Sirius Black. Not wasting any time you proceeded to have him Kissed as soon as he was within the Ministry building, am I correct?"

"Of course you are Potter. The man was a convicted criminal and the right hand of You-Know-Who. Of course we had him Kissed as soon as possible. I thought you would have been Happy that your family's betrayer was taken care of" Fudge replied.

"Well Minister, when you can have the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house given the Dementors Kiss without even giving him a trial I just wanted it confirmed. You see when you had my Innocent, Oath Sworn Godfather kissed last year you made me Lord of his house. You know, the man we told you at the end of my third year was innocent. The man that was sent to hell on earth without benefit of a trial? As a matter of fact weren't you one of the first responders that day? Didn't your rise within the Ministry start based on you being the first on scene?"

If Harry's previous statements had caused uproar, it was nothing compared to the pandemonium caused by his latest revelation. Fudge was white as a sheet as some of what Harry claimed sunk in. He had had the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House kissed without a trail. Looking around the room he saw other lords looking at him with fury. If he could do that to Black, what was to stop him from doing it to them.

Once calm had been restored, one of the members looked at Harry and asked "Mr Potter can you back up your claims? It is all well and good to stand there and make these statements, but can you prove it?"

"I'm glad you asked." Replied Harry. Pulling some documents from his pocket he passed them to the scribe. 'Can you please review these documents and then explain what they are to those assembled? He asked.

Looking at the two documents the scribe paled. "These are the Last Will and Testament for Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter along with the Last Will and Testament for Lord Sirius Black"

Again this caused an uproar within the courtroom. Not for the Potter Wills, but because Sirius was addressed as Lord Black. That could only happen if he had not been convicted as you were ineligible to hold your lordship if you were in Prison. By him being called Lord it proved that he had never been convicted.

Fudge looked like he would fall over where he sat. Just hearing about those two documents was enough to make him wonder if he could get a Time Turner from the Department of Mysteries and go back to start the day over.

"Please read the two underlined passages from my parents will, then the underlined passage from Sirius' will" asked Harry.

The scribe looked at the two underlined passages, then back at Harry, then at the documents again.

"The following is from the wills of Lord and Lady Potter.  
_"We leave guardianship of our son Harry James Potter to his oath sworn Godfather Sirius Orion Black_.

This is followed by a list of people who could look after Lord Potter should Sirius be unable to.  
The second part from their will is as follows  
"_Should we be betrayed, know that our Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, not Sirius Black as most assume. Sirius agreed to be a decoy to help hide the fact that Peter was actually our Secret Keeper_.  
This last part is from the will of Lord Black  
_I leave the title of Lord Black to my Godson and Heir Harry James Potter."_

The scribe placed both documents on his desk after reading them.

Again pandemonium erupted at the proof that Sirius was innocent and the Minister had an Innocent Lord kissed.

Fudge was watching his political career go up in flames with each revelation the Potter Boy.

"So, back to my previous statement" continued Harry looking at Amos Diggory and Lucius Malfoy "I hope you like life without magic as you both just broke your oath of Proxy by voting to find me guilty and banish me from Great Britain"

As soon as Harry finished speaking, both men glowed briefly as they cried out in dismay. Magic had judged them for breaking their oath of Proxy, both men were now no better than Muggles.

Everyone looked at the two men with no little amount of Pity and Fear. All were rudely reminded of the costs of breaking an oath on their magic.

"Now, as I am about to leave these shores due to your actions I feel it only fair to make a clean break of it" Harry continued "As such, and after working closely with Gringotts since the end of the school term to ensure I knew exactly where I stood House Potter and House Black will be calling in ALL debts owed to them effective immediately. Having read everything written about me in the papers since the end of term I thought it might be necessary for me to know who exactly owed my houses as I was fairly certain that this trial would not be fair."

Around the room you could see as people started to realise exactly what they had done. There was not a single family in the room that did not owe House Potter or Black in some form. For Harry to call in ALL debts owed, and to stress the word ALL, it meant that he was not only looking at the monetary debts owed. Some houses owed debts of other types to his houses and having to meet the requirements for those debts would not be pleasant or easy.

"Furthermore, as it was a unanimous vote, that means that all houses that were aligned with either House Potter or House Black have broken those pacts. As such, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter hereby severs all treaties and alliances with Wizarding Britain. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black also severs all treaties and alliances with Wizarding Britain. These are all being severed for Cause. Part of the wording for these agreements is to help members of the allied houses in time of need, as none of you have ever seen fit to provide assistance in any of my times of need over the last four years I feel justified in this action." Finished Harry.

If his previous actions with Amos Diggory and Lucius Malfoy had caused a furor within the chambers, his latest statement was met with resounding quiet. Everyone had gone deathly silent as they processed all of the implications of his last statement. House Potter and House Black now stood alone and independent. They were allied with no houses within Wizarding Britain. Some of the more knowledgeable within the chamber thought of the wording chosen by the young lord. By specifying Wizarding Britain he still maintained any existing alliances and treaties with Magical Britain, which included the Goblins and the Centaurs just to name two.

Others in the chamber were watching as their fortunes went down hill fast. Their Alliance with either the Potters or the Blacks was a major selling point for their businesses. When word got out that they were no longer allied, and that it was their fault for breaking faith with their allies causing the loss of alliance for cause, they would lose a lot of business. No One wanted to deal with people who lacked honour and that was essentially what Harry Potter had just stated by severing those ties.

"You can't do that!" exclaimed the minister. "You will bankrupt and force out of business a lot of purebloods. You can't do this to them or to Britain."

"Actually I can minister. You made sure of that when you tried me as an adult, when I was forced to compete last year, and when you refused to believe anything I had told you from Sirius being innocent to the fact the Voldemort is back."

The entire chamber flinched as they Harry said his name. Looking around in disgust Harry said "Ohh, grow up It is just a made up name. Sure fear the man as he is powerful and dangerous but don't fear the name. Hell, if you don't like that call him Tom, that is what his mother named him."

Silence reigned after Harrys latest statement. Everyone looked around to see if anyone else know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about boy?" Demanded a striking red head with a monocle over one eye. "The origins of You Know Who have never been found. The DMLE has looked extensively to try and identify exactly who he is but we have had no luck. We could not even get any details from Hogwarts! The Headmaster always stated that he was not sure who it could be and doubted that anyone that Dark could have come from there."

"And who are you?" asked Harry.

"Amelia Bones, Regent for House Bones and current head of the DMLE" she replied.

"Then Madam Bones, I suggest you go back to Hogwarts and ask the Headmaster that question again, only this time use Truth Serum to get a response out of him. Albus Dumbledore has always known the origins of Lord Voldemort as he was the Transfiguration Professor at the time he was at Hogwarts. Dumbledore took him his acceptance letter at the Muggle Orphanage where he was being raised. Dumbledore was the one that forced him to go back there every summer, even though he knew he was abused there." Harry said.

"Lord Voldemorts real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry continued. "Born the son of Merope Gaunt, a near squib and last daughter of the Gaunt Family, and Tom Riddle a wealthy Muggle land owner who lived in the same town as her. Merope fed Tom love potions to make him run away and marry her. Once she was pregnant she stopped feeding him the potions thinking he would stay. However as soon as he was free of the potions he ran and returned home. Merope died giving birth to Tom at a Muggle Orphanage. She lived long enough to name him before she passed on. So the hero of the Pure Blood Movement is actually a Half Blood with a muggle father."

To help prove his point Harry did the same trick that Tom showed him in his second year and wrote out his name in the air in fire. He then rearranged the name to show the saying _I am Lord Voldemort_.

Silence was the overwhelming response of those in the chamber. They could not believe what they had just been told. The Dark Families in particular were in denial. They had been duped into following a Half Blood!

"How do you know all of this Mr Potter?" Amelia asked "We have been trying to find information on him for decades and you just hand it to us like this?"

"Having faced the snake faced bastard in my First, Second and Fourth years at Hogwarts I spent some time researching him. As for how I know his true name, he told me himself when we talked in the Chamber of Secrets in my second year."

Everyone was again stunned by Harry's comments. It seemed as if everytime he opened his mouth he was saying something that shocked them to their core. And this was the person they had just voted to exile from Great Britain without a chance of returning?

"However none of this matters, if you want to know more about this then talk to Dumbledore, he knows just as much if not more about all of this than I do" Harry finished.

"Now back to what I was saying before we got side tracked." Harry restarted "You will find Minister that I can do exactly what I have stated. If Wizarding Britain doesn't want me then it doesn't need me, or my money and support. You emALL/em voted unanimously for my punishment and exile, so you can all reap what you sew."

With that Harry sat back down in his chair waiting to see what else would be bought up before he left. In a way this trial was a god send as it would get him out of England. He had already accepted that there was a chance he would either be sentenced to prison or exile, exile being the most logical option they would take. Even if they wanted him gone they would not want to risk losing all his input into their economy, plus the general public would never sit quiet while their "Hero" was sent to Azkabahn while still a teenager.

"Mr Potter,"

"Lord Potter-Black please, no one in this chamber has leave to be familiar with me at this time, maybe if some of you had stepped up like you were supposed to it would be a different matter, however you didn't so now you reap what you sew" interrupted Harry.

"Very Well Lord Potter Black" resumed Madam Bones after the interruption " You say the Headmaster knows all of this information and has done for a long time? How do you know this?"

"Simple" replied Harry, "he told me. Both at the end of my Second year and again after I faced him in the grave yard at the end of the tournament. Albus Dumbledore has always known exactly who Lord Voldamort was as well as his origins and background. Hell, Dumbledore even turned him down for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post when he applied for it shortly after graduating Hogwarts. You will be pleased to know that it was shortly after that incident that the curse started to effect the position. I think Tom felt that if he couldn't have the position, then no one could"

Once again Harry had stunned the Wizengamot with his reply. Every time Harry responded to a question, he left them with more questions.

"Now, I have kindly sat here and answered all of your questions, however I think that is about all I will answer. I have had most of my say but I will leave you with one final statement" here Harry paused and looked around the chamber and up to the Gallery where there were members of the press covering the trial to make sure they got all the juicy details.

"Minister Fudge, and other worthies who are members of the British Ministry for Magic, please note the wording. Yes it is the Ministry for Magic, not the Ministry of Magic as you have corrupted its name into. Please consider carefully the wording of your Oath of Office or Oath of Service when you start working at the Ministry. I believe it goes something like this 'I do solemnly swear to work to the best of my ability for all magicals within Great Britain and to strive to protect them from harm. I swear on my magic to uphold the laws of Magical Great Britain and the Laws of Magic as laid down by the Founders of the Wizengamot upon its formation with approval of the Reigning Monarch of Great Britain'.

There was stunned silence at what Harry had just said. All knew the vows taken by the Minster and all member of the Ministry, but the way Harry had just stated it put a whole new slant on the oath.

"You had best hope Minister, as well as all who sit in this chamber, that no one decides to call on magic to judge you based on your freely given oath when you took office or when you took your seat in this chamber. I wonder what the outcome of that would be? On that note, I believe I will go to Gringotts and depart as required under the ruling of this august body."

With that Harry got up and walked out the doors that opened on his approach. Behind him he left the entire Wizengamot stunned and speechless as they thought of the implications of the oath that they had all just been reminded of. By the wording of the oath, every one of them would be found wanting as the oath stipulated All Magicals, not all Wizards and Witches which was how they all interpreted it.

Harry calmly walked out to the Ministry Atrium where he saw Mr Weasley as well as Professor Dumbledore waiting. For some reason, Professor Dumbledore had Mrs Figg from down the street in Surrey with him.

"Hello Professor" began Harry "Late as usual I see. Well, there is nothing to worry about, everything went as I expected it to. The outcome of that trial was decided before I even walked in the door. You will be happy to know that I have been Expelled from Hogwarts, had my Wand Snapped and I have been exiled from Great Britain for the term of my natural life. This was decided by unanimous decision of the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore could not believe what he was hearing. Somehow he had been outmanoeuvred and all his plans were going up in smoke, and based on what Harry had just said, there was nothing he could do.

While he was still standing there looking stunned Harry turned to Mr Weasley

"Thank you for all of your support and all that your family has done for me Mr Weasley, however please be aware that if I ever find proof that Ron was responsible for Sirius getting caught and kissed then nothing will save him from me. At the moment all I have are suspicions, but if I ever find proof…." Harry left it at that as he walked away to the nearest floo. Throwing some powder in he calmly stepped through to continue his life away from Great Britain.


End file.
